Faraway
by Dragon Silhouette
Summary: After a failed last stand against Aizen, Toushirou receives his greatest desire: another chance to live. But all is not well in this new world. A war is raging throughout Alagaësia, and Toushirou gets thrown right in the middle of it. So much for a different life... [Slightly AU]
1. The Last Stand

**Disclaimer: Bleach and the Inheritance Cycle are not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Last Stand**

* * *

The vicinity of Las Noches was silent. The only sound that could be heard were from the occasional sandstorms that occurred a few miles away every ten minutes.

Toushirou Hitsugaya knelt behind a tall sand dune and glanced at his battle-worn companions with a worried expression.

Shunsui Kyouraku was grim and serious. He had been like that ever since Jyushirou Ukitake and Nanao Ise had died fighting alongside the Captain-Commader Yamamoto and the human Yasutora Sado.

Byakuya Kuchiki was as impassive as ever – except his usual regal appearance was replaced by dirt, ragged clothes and a scarred face illustrating months of harsh battles. The gruesome death of his sister by the hands of an illusion of his grandfather a year ago nearly rendered him catatonic. Only his sheer will kept him from spiralling into the deep end.

Kisuke Urahara had replaced his green and black attire with the Shinigami uniform when Aizen destroyed his shop. Tessai Tsukabishi and the two human children living with him did not make it. He kept his hat, though, and the shadows hiding his eyes, combined with the solemn frown gave him mysterious appearance – even more so than before.

Yoruichi Shihouin was as beautiful as ever. She was also wearing her old Onmitsukidou uniform. Her once long, purple hair now only reached her chin. The Primera Espada had burnt off the majority of the length during a particularly nasty fight only a few months ago.

Shinji Hirako, the last of the Vizards, was looking at Las Noches. Ever since the last battle in the Seireitei, when most of the Vizards had perished, something behind his experienced eyes snapped. Nowadays, he always had that broken look about him.

The war had taken its toll on everyone.

Toushirou was just better at hiding it. He could not hide the physical scars, but he sure as hell could suppress the mental ones. Rangiku Matsumoto getting shredded to pieces by the second Tercera Espada; Momo Hinamori being stabbed through the heart – again – by Aizen; Ichigo Kurosaki dying by the hands of Coyote Starrk and Aizen; the entire Zero Division falling after an epic battle in the Seireitei…

And who the hell knew what happened to Orihime Inoue?

Five months ago, back when most of the remaining Shinigami against Aizen were still scattered throughout the globe, Unohana, Abarai, Sado, Inoue and Toushirou launched an attack on Las Noches, intending to reject the Hougyoku from existence. They fought through the small fry left guarding the place – the stronger ones were out in the Living World causing havoc – and reached Aizen's throne room. During an intense fight with Aizen, Inoue tried to use her powers. Toushirou couldn't clearly remember what happened next – he was busy fending off a few of the weaker Arrancars – but he did see Inoue and the Hougyoku glowing bright yellow... before Inoue exploded into a million shards of white light. Some of the white light was absorbed into Toushirou's soul, as well as Unohana's, Abarai's and Sado's.

The remaining four escaped Las Noches after that – but they suspected Aizen had let them go deliberately.

Unohana discovered that Inoue's abilities had transferred over to her – except hers took on a different form. Little manta rays danced around her Zanpakutou, healing the damaged parts of the blade. The manta rays' powers didn't seem as strong as Inoue's, but it was better than nothing.

Toushirou, Abarai and Sado, with a little experimentation, found that they could also summon the fairies, albeit less effectively than Unohana. When Abarai tried to heal his injuries, he ended up rejecting the existence of his left arm.

It was not pretty.

Toushirou and Sado did not dare practice on themselves after that.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Kyouraku muttered.

"We'll distract Aizen while Shirou-chan over there looks for an opportunity to use those rejecting powers he got from Orihime-chan to erase the Hougyoku – and possibly Aizen – from existence," Urahara replied calmly.

After spending months in the company of the former Captain, the embarrassing nicknames didn't bother Toushirou anymore. Well, much. It reminded him of Hinamori, and he really would prefer to not remember her death right now – not when they were doing something as vital as this –

"Not much of a plan," Shihouin noted.

"It's all we've got," Kyouraku said, tilting the straw hat that somehow survived everything that happened. His pink kimono, sadly (or not), did not make it.

"The guards have passed," Kuchiki said quietly, interrupting their conversation. "We have half an hour."

The former Captains rose from their hiding spot and flash stepped towards Las Noches. All of them knew that this was their last chance – they _could not_ mess this up.

Because if they messed up...

There would be no one left to fight against Aizen.

* * *

"Aizen's straight ahead!" Hirako yelled, slicing an Arrancar's mask in half. He backed against the crimson-stained white walls and released his Shikai. "Go! I'll distract these ones."

Shihouin hesitated. "Shinji – "

"Go, Shihouin!"

"Let's go," Toushirou said, pulling her along.

Shihouin followed the rest of the party. Toushirou heard her send a whispered prayer to the Soul King (although he might not stay as so for long) for Hirako's safety. It was probably the last time any of them would ever see him.

The group of five reached the end of the hallway where a set of large double doors separated them from their enemy. Toushirou could feel the waves of twisted spiritual pressure from the inside – no doubt the Espada were also waiting inside along with Aizen.

Urahara held out his left hand and calmly said, "_Hadou #91: Senjyu Kouten Taihou_."

Toushirou cursed and covered his face with his arms. The others did the same.

Spears of violet-white light formed in front of Urahara's hand and converged on the door. It slammed against the thick door and exploded. Slabs of marble flew in all directions, some hitting the neighbouring walls and shattering into smaller chunks, some simply disintegrating to dust.

"Overkill," Shihouin commented dryly.

"The door was unlocked," Toushirou added.

Urahara simply grinned.

Through the clouds of dust, the bastard sat on his throne with a smug smile and an army of Arrancars standing at attention at his feet. "Ah… I've been expecting you."

Kyouraku tightened his grip on Katen Kyoukotsu. "Stop being clichéd and let's get this over with." He disappeared in a flash step and reappeared amidst the Arrancars. A second later, twenty or so white-clad enemies fell to the ground, their torsos separated from their legs.

"Damn it," Toushirou muttered. Since when was Kyouraku more impulsive than him? He quickly released his Shikai and jumped into the mess, engaging a male Arrancar with exceptionally big hands. Already, Urahara was using high-leveled Kidou. Sensing incoming fireballs behind him, Toushirou quickly ducked as a powerful _Souren Soukatsui_ shot past his head and singed a few centimetres of his hair. The Kidou spell hit a cluster of weak Arrancars and reduced them to ashes. Urahara may be a genius, but the man wouldn't know the meaning of _"Don't hit your allies, bastard!"_ if it bit him in the arse.

"I'm going to gut you like a fish and take your Zanpakutou as my trophy," the big-handed Arrancar snarled.

"No," Toushirou disagreed. He whipped the chain around the Arrancar's body and let the silver sickle dig into his sides.

The Arrancar started swearing. "You little bast – "

Toushirou tugged on Hyourinmaru. Rivulets of icy spiritual power raced down the chain and froze his enemy in a mini-glacier. The former Captain yanked the chains, causing the ice to shatter. Bits of Arrancar inside lumps of ice scattered around the room.

He felt a smug smile coming on –

"No!" a voice yelled. The blade of a short Zanpakutou clashed against Hyourinmaru. His half-formed smile disappeared. A willowy woman with short green hair and a forehead of bone glared at him with murderous rage. "You will pay for that, brat."

He narrowed his eyes. His sandaled feet took a step back.

"Slither, Víbora." The blade of her Zanpakutou split apart and became limp. It shifted and morphed, turning green and yellow and forming red eyes and sharp fangs.

The Arrancar lashed her whip of snakes at Toushirou and watched with satisfaction as some of the snakes' fangs grazed his arm when he tried to dodge. "Even if you survive this fight, you will not live for long. The poison will take your life in three days. It has no cure and – " She wasn't able to finish her sentence. She was too busy staring at the gaping hole in her chest.

"You talk too much," Toushirou said coldly, lowering his hand from the Kidou spell he just shot. He ignored the throbbing grazes in his arm and fought his way to the main battle. Kyouraku could take care of the minor distractions. Toushirou's attention needed to be on Aizen.

Urahara, Kuchiki, and Shihouin were already there, fighting the brown-haired traitor three-on-one – and they were losing.

Benihime and Senbonzakura were attacking Aizen in waves of red and pink. Shihouin was nearly invisible, flash stepping all over the place, trying to get to Aizen's back.

Toushirou jumped at a stealthy Arrancar sneaking up behind Kuchiki and froze him into a chuck of ice. While he distracted three weak Arrancars, he examined the room from the corner of his eye.

Urahara was still using Benihime's Shikai – he wouldn't dare use his Bankai with Shihouin and Kuchiki around. Kuchiki had just released his Bankai, and the blades of pink practically swallowed the red of Benihime's attacks. Shihouin was still running around, except this time she had a strangely-shaped dagger in hand.

Kyouraku was off in the other side of the room. With his Bankai on full power, he managed to hold his own against half of the gathered Arrancars and three of the Espada.

Speaking of which…

Where were the rest of them?

"Stomp, Elefante!" One of the three he was fighting now sported an elephant-like nose longer than his own body and a stupidly large mace in his hand.

Toushirou jumped out of the way as the mace swung down. It hit the floor, creating an impressive crater. Fortunately, the crater was very, very big. The damage reached underneath the three Arrancars. The floor crumbled and creaked for a moment before giving up and crumbling onto the level below – taking the three with it.

"Idiots," he muttered.

"Idiots indeed," Urahara agreed, suddenly appearing right next to him. "But as much as I would love to discuss the idiocy of our enemies, there is one non-idiotic enemy over there and you need to keep your eye on him."

"They were trying to attack – "

"Nuh-uh, Shirou-chan – "

"Don't call me that."

" – I think you're lying." Urahara's eye glittered mischievously.

"What are you – ?" He stopped himself. He knew better than to challenge Urahara into a verbal contest. At least, not while in the middle of a battle for the world.

"Well, now that that's settled…" The scientist lazily held out a hand and sent a _Hadou #1: Shou_ at Aizen. Needless to say, it did nothing to distract the former Fifth Division Captain. In fact, his smile seemed to have gotten wider.

"You're not even trying!" Toushirou accused.

"You are correct."

"I – "

"Oi!" Shihouin yelled.

"Stop distracting me!" Toushirou snapped at Urahara.

"Oka – "

"Thrust, Tramposo."

_Boom!_

Out of nowhere, a strong, invisible force pushed Toushirou and sent him reeling into the ruins of a destroyed wall. His back dug into a chunk of marble. His spine cracked ominously. His head bashed against a sharp edge, and he could feel the blood starting to run down his neck. Gasping, he picked himself up and winced as he felt a surge of pain shoot up his back.

Injury check. Gash on the back of his head. Damaged spine. Bruises all over his body. Cuts on his sides. Pounding headache. Bad. At least two days in the Fourth Division, mostly because of his spine.

Toushirou groaned and blinked to clear the stars out of his eyes. His body hadn't regained the ability to function properly yet, so he stood there on unsteady legs and assessed the situation.

Kuchiki was blown back into the sword of a stocky Espada. Just before he died, he sent his Bankai at himself. Toushirou watched in slight revulsion as the pink petals slammed into the ex-noble and the Espada, sending both of them into the opposite wall. The petals continued to hack at their bodies before running out of spiritual power and dissipating into white smoke.

The two bodies were nearly unrecognizable.

"Kuchiki..." Toushirou averted his eyes – oh god, was that his _head_? – and checked on Shihouin and Urahara. Both of them were shoved into the mercy of the remaining Espada, fighting for their lives.

Kyouraku had managed to defeat one Espada, and was now working on the other two. He didn't look too good. His left eye socket was bleeding, and his movements looked sluggish – like he lost too much blood. Damn, he was losing!

Toushirou took one step in Kyouraku's direction, intending to help. He caught Kyouraku's eye. The older Shinigami sent him a stern look and shook his head before parrying a blow from one of the Espada. _Don't help me._

"They're all about to die, you know," Aizen murmured. He was staring at the black orb in his hands – where did he get that? "I think, Hitsugaya, that this is as good a time to use the Hougyoku as any."

Shit.

Toushirou lunged desperately at Aizen. He held out his Zanpakutou and called out to the little dragons, "_Souten Kisshun: I reject!_" The mini serpents encased Aizen in a blue shield, but the bastard didn't seem to notice. The few wounds Aizen gained closed up... but he wasn't popping out of existence.

"No!" Toushirou hissed. He reached the blue healing – no, rejecting! – shield and yelled, "_I reject, dammit!_" This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Kuchiki wasn't supposed to be dead, Kyouraku shouldn't be struggling for his life, Shihouin and Urahara weren't supposed to be easily defeated –

And Toushirou wasn't supposed to be this weak.

"Too _late,"_ Aizen murmured. He held the Hougyoku close to his chest.

He could feel the dark energy radiating from the orb –

Was the Hougyoku shrinking…?

Kyouraku was stabbed by a nimble Espada.

Urahara was unconscious.

Shinouin was struggling underneath a dog pile of Arrancars.

His breath rushing out of him – No! He needed to live! He _wanted_ to live! All those decades wasted sitting in his office, yelling at his faithful Lieutenant to get her arse off her chair and take responsibility, taking his freedom for granted –

A bright black light shone from the gem –

Red –

White –

The voices of his Hyousetsu no Muika yelling in his head –

The pain of the poison racing through his blood –

_Stars...?_

* * *

_**Japanese**_

_Hadou #1: Shou – Way of Destruction #1: Thrust_

_Hadou #73: Souren Soukatsui – Way of Destruction #73: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_

_Hadou #91: Senjyu Kouten Taihou – Way of Destruction #91: Thousand Hands Bright Sky Cannon_

_Souten Kisshun – Twin Sacred Return Shield_

* * *

**The world of Alagaësia will be introduced in the next chapter - which wil also be longer.**

**So. I know I should be working on my other stories, but this idea was just begging to be written! I'll try to get back to WM or WaBB ASAP, but I have writer's block for both of those stories. I'm hoping concentrating on another story for a while will break the block.**

**I'm pretty sad that I had to kill Orihime, but she just wouldn't fit into my plans for teleporting Toushirou into Alagaësia. But I also needed her healing powers, so I settled on giving Toushirou her powers after she "died". Hyousetsu no Muika means Six Days of Ice and Snow (apparently - don't take my word for it, I know nothing about Japanese).**

**Please review! I'm unsure as to how this'll be received, since the Bleach-Inheritance crossover fandom is so small...**

**If I get less than seven reviews, I will (probably) abandon this story. Or at the very least, won't update for a long, LONG time. Alerts are fine, but there's nothing more satisfying than looking at my email and seeing all those reviews :)**


	2. Remember the Fallen and Continue

**Disclaimer: Bleach and the Inheritance Cycle are not mine.**

**Special thanks to my beta, The Awesome God Apollo. As the name states, she's awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Remember the Fallen and Continue**

* * *

Wood.

That was the first thing Toushirou saw upon awakening.

Wood.

He blinked.

_**Master.**_

_... Hyourinmaru? Where –_

_**You are safe**_**,** the dragon said. _**Your thoughts are protected.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Perhaps you should examine your environment.**_

Following Hyourinmaru's advice, he sat up, ignoring the sudden queasiness it brought, and instinctively reached for his Zanpakutou. Hyourinmaru was resting against a wooden side table, along with his uniform and haori. With a start, he realized he was wearing clothes that weren't his. A simple brown tunic and white breeches that seemed oddly foreign and old-fashioned compared to the fashion of humans in the Living World. It was, perhaps, archaic enough to be from the same era as the shihakusho. He felt the soft sleeve of the shirt and marvelled at its texture. It was soft enough to be comfortable, yet even he could tell it was sturdy enough to last the toughest battles – not unlike his usual black kimono. He couldn't tell what kind of cloth it was.

The clothes aside, his room was extremely strange. The usual furniture was scattered around the circular chamber: a wooden side table, a small wardrobe, a square opening that served as a window, and a small fireplace that seemed much too dangerous for a house made of wood. There was a door leading off somewhere – possibly the washroom. A curtain of blue cloth covered a portion of the wall. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling were all modelled out of wood.

Those were normal.

What was odd was the spiritual pressure he felt pulsing from the walls. A steady, soothing throb… not unlike Unohana's – or even Inoue's – spiritual pressure…

Unohana.

Aizen.

Las Noches.

... No.

No.

Panic began to set in. Where was he? Was Aizen dead? Where were Urahara and Shihouin and Kyouraku and Kuchiki and Hirako –

_**I believe they have perished**_, Hyourinmaru answered.

_What? What about Aizen?_

_**Do you know what happened to you?**_

_No…_

_**I believe the Hougyoku granted your greatest desire: to live. You have been transported to another world – a world without Aizen, but also a world without the Shinigami.**_

… _What about Las Noches? What happened to Aizen? _Toushirou wouldn't – couldn't – rest until he knew for sure the fate of the world – rather, his world. If the Living World and Soul Society were still free from Aizen's reign, he _would_ find a way to go back, even if it killed him –

_**Think for a minute, Master. You wanted to live. You wanted to be free. If there was a chance for you to survive in Soul Society, the Living World, or even Hueco Mundo, wouldn't you think the Hougyoku would have sent you there instead?**_

… _So Aizen won? _His heart sank. He could feel Hyourinmaru's reluctance to tell him the truth._ Aizen won… With the Zero Division eradicated, the Soul King is completely defenceless…_

From the bits of intelligence he had gathered during his days of exile, Aizen was planning to assassinate the Soul King and take the throne. He would remodel the world as he wished – and, knowing him and his twisted psyche, it would be far from pleasant. He would work from behind the scenes and manipulate the countries against each other, play psychological warfare –

Oh god.

The end of the world.

So that was how it was going to go.

The sacrifices, the hardships, the deaths – all for nothing!

A huge wave of grief rushed over him. With a choked sob, he fell back to the bed and closed his eyes. A few drops of tears ran down his cheeks before he wiped them away. What was he going to do now? He had no family, no friends, nowhere worth protecting – what was the point of living? His entire life was built upon him protecting those that he cared about the most. At first, it was his grandmother and Hinamori. And then it extended to include Matsumoto and his division. And then it extended to the entirety of the Seireitei. Eventually, he resolved to protect the world from Aizen –

And if Aizen destroyed all that…

It was as if the foundation of his life was suddenly torn out from under him.

_**Master,**_ Hyourinmaru said cautiously, _**do not go there. You have been given a second chance. Do not let this setback hinder your survival. Explore this new world, and perhaps you might something that **_**is**_** worth protecting in these strange lands. Grieve for your fallen comrades and honour their memory by living. You must move on.**_

Toushirou took a deep, shuddering breath and opened his now-red eyes. _Yes. You're right. I… I will remember them._

_**Live your life –**_

_And savour every moment of it,_ Toushirou finished. _I took my freedom for granted. I should have known better, and I – I won't do that again._

Hyourinmaru hummed in approval.

Toushirou scratched his arm, aware that the poisoned gashes had disappeared. He stretched and leaned back into an arc. His back and arms were functional. The back of his head felt smooth as he rubbed it. He lifted his shirt a bit, and was unsurprised to see no bruises decorating his skin. As far as he could tell, the poison had somehow been flushed out of his system.

Clearly, whoever had found him (wherever he had been…) had done an exceptional job of tending to him. He reminded himself to thank whoever had taken him in and healed him. He may have had the fast healing rate of a Captain-level Shinigami, but he doubted he could have survived the poison without powerful healing spells drawing out the poison.

Toushirou was suddenly conscious of the unknown clothing he was wearing. He had always been slightly self-conscious, and the idea of someone undressing him – even if it was to heal him and mend his clothes – unsettled him.

So he took off the new clothes and donned his old ones. Content with the familiarity of his kimono and haori, he stood up, slung Hyourinmaru over his back, and left the room via the window.

(It irked him that he was still small enough to fit through the not-so-big opening.)

He landed lightly, if unexpectedly, on a large branch thick enough to support his weight. He adjusted the grip on his sandals and tested the air. He could sense the exceptional amount of spiritual particles in the air. He had never sensed this much spiritual particles in one place before – and that included the time when he went on a mission in the depths of the Amazon rainforest.

He created a platform of spirit particles and put his weight into it –

And almost fell out of the sky when an unfamiliar voice shouted at him from below.

Toushirou, still standing in the air, looked down and saw a rather good-looking man with raven-black hair staring up at him. He had slanted purple eyes, pointed ears, and a tall, willowy frame. A scabbard hung at his side, while a bow and a quiver of arrows was strung at his back.

The man shouted something again. He sounded curious and a bit amused.

Well, Toushirou _did_ look like he was floating… and he technically was…

The white-haired boy let himself fall and faced the man. Once down, he resented the man for not only being tall, but also for holding a sword against his neck.

The man asked something in that unrecognizable language again. The words sounded weird. The vowels resonated with something in his soul.

Toushirou shrugged. "_I do not understand you_," he said in Japanese.

The man looked confused and asked something again.

"_I do not understand you,_" Toushirou repeated in Russian. When all he got was a raised eyebrow, he repeated the phrase in French. Nothing.

"I do not understand you," he said in English.

There! A glimmer of recognition! The man said in English, "Ah, I apologize. I should have known you spoke in the human tongue." He looked the Shinigami over. "Although, I have never seen a human like you before."

"I get that a lot," he replied.

The man's lips twitched. He lowered his sword.

"Were you the one who healed me?" he asked.

The man nodded. "I was one of many."

Toushirou bowed. "Thank you." He thought it would be wise to be polite to his... host.

The man once again raised an eyebrow, except this time it expressed surprise. He hesitated, and then bowed back elegantly. "It is my pleasure… provided you are not an enemy."

It was Toushirou's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Enemy?"

"These are dangerous times," he murmured. "We cannot be too careful."

"A – Ah…" Toushirou cleared his throat. He didn't know why, but felt slightly awkward. "I assure you, I do not mean any harm."

The man looked him in the eyes. Toushirou felt a light probe in his consciousness and automatically raised icy barriers around his mind. Hyourinmaru rumbled in approval. Toushirou glared at the man. He valued his thoughts – it was a realm only shared by him and Hyourinmaru – and anyone who dared encroach upon it would be frozen into a glacier in a heartbeat. The only reason why he didn't so with this man was because he saved his life, and didn't deserve to die. He didn't think so, anyway.

The man smiled in full. "Impressive. But I have seen enough to know that you are telling the truth. We could not examine your mind earlier; your mental barrier is strong, even while unconscious."

Hyourinmaru growled smugly. Toushirou ignored and thanked him at the same time.

The man continued, "I am Laetri. Of House Elazaël."

Toushirou, mindful of the apparent English traditions they were using, purposefully switched his name around. "Um, I am Toushirou Hitsugaya." He purposely anglicised his name.

"Hitsugaya? I have never heard of your family."

"Neither have I."

Grinning widely now, Laetri gestured at the house – erm, tree. Toushirou had just realised that the room he had been staying in was actually the inside of a tree.

Interesting.

"How do you like your lodgings?"

"It was fine, thank you." He hesitated. "If you don't mind me asking… Where exactly are we?"

"You are in the elven city of Ellesméra," Laetri answered. "In Du Weldenvarden."

Elven city. Elves. So. He got transported into a place with both elves and humans. What next, dwarves?

But he needed to confirm something first before asking about any other possible races. "Du Weldenvarden… That is what you call this world?" Toushirou was well aware that he basically told Laetri he was not from this world.

"No. Du Weldenvarden is a forest. We call this continent Alagaësia." Laetri did not comment on his question or his origins, strangely enough. "If you are well enough, I must insist on bringing you to King Evandar. He himself found you unconscious underneath the Menoa Tree, bleeding and dying of an unknown poison. It was he who ordered our strongest spellcasters to drain the poison out of your system and restore your health."

"Oh… How kind of him."

"Indeed."

* * *

Ellesméra was gorgeous.

The natural beauty of the forest, combined with the elegant structures smoothly imbedded into the wood, looked so surreal; it was like something out of a fairy tale. He had never seen a city so beautiful. Not even the Seireitei compared to the sophistication of the elven city.

As they walked through the city, elves peeked from behind trees and ferns to stare at the stranger talking comfortably with one of the best warriors in Alagaësia. They were wondering what he was doing in their city. He looked like an elf; the shape of his eyes and his slight frame were elfish. But the shape of his ears was a dead giveaway; it was rounded and clearly belonged to a human (or a rather tall dwarf).

Toushirou ignored them.

Laetri was nice enough. As if sensing Toushirou's curiosity about his surroundings, he began to talk about the lands of Alagaësia, the races populating the continent – Toushirou was quite shocked to learn that there really _were_ dwarves – and the current state of the people.

Laetri was nice, yes…

But there was something familiar about him. Even though he acted happy and friendly, something in his eyes screamed depression and sadness and hurt and anger and a hint of disbelief and –

Those were the eyes of someone who was betrayed.

Those were eyes that Toushirou was all too familiar with.

And then that little window to his emotions closed up – he was back to being nice again.

They followed a path that led to a net of roots that formed steps. Climbing up, they stopped in front of a wooden door surrounded by saplings. The door swung open automatically and revealed a hall of trees with twenty-four chairs lined up along the walls. When Toushirou looked up, he saw a honeycombed ceiling melded together from hundreds of branches.

The chairs were occupied by twenty-four elves. Each one of them looked more regal than Kuchiki could ever hope to be – and they weren't even trying. Circlets adorned their brows. Their eyes spoke of years of wisdom and experience, and the way they looked so comfortable sitting like that with swords at their sides suggested familiarity with the battlefield, too.

At the head of the assembly was a throne of knotted roots sheltered under a white pavilion. An astoundingly handsome man with kind, green eyes sat proud and imperial on the throne. A crown was perched atop of his jet-black hair. His dark green tunic contrasted greatly against his fair skin. To his left, a curved rod with a chased crosspiece was occupied by a snow-white raven that seemed intent on examining Toushirou with intelligent eyes.

"_Wyrda!_" the raven croaked.

Oh. So, in this world, ravens were white and could speak that strange language.

Laetri knelt on the ground and bowed. Toushirou followed his example.

"Evandar Könungr," Laetri murmured.

Toushirou didn't say anything.

King Evandar said something in that language and stared at Toushirou.

Laetri rose from the ground and said fired off several rapid phrases at the King. Toushirou heard his name a few times. Evandar nodded slowly and said in English, "Welcome, Toushirou – "

_That's Hitsugaya. _He held his tongue. He knew he would have to get used to their traditions. Here, it was perfectly normal to call each other by their given names.

" – to Ellesméra. I hope your room was satisfactory?"

"It was, Your Majesty."

The assembled elves whispered amongst themselves. Evandar cleared his throat.

A beautiful woman with long, starlight hair said, "We have never seen one quite like you before. Are you, perchance, a hybrid between an elf and a human?"

Hybrid? "No…"

Evandar sent her a stern look. She smiled back sheepishly. He turned back to Toushirou and said, "My apologies for the blunt question. We are simply curious about your appearance. You are neither elf, nor human, nor dwarf. You are certainly not an Urgal or a dragon."

Toushirou bit back a smile.

Evandar, detecting his amusement, asked, "You are not an Urgal, right?"

_**No. But he **_**is**_** a dragon.**_

"No. I don't even know what that is."

There were quite a few raised eyebrows at this. Evandar was surprised. "You do not know what an Urgal is?"

"I believe I stated so, yes."

Evandar leaned forward. "It seems you have a lot to explain to us."

Laetri shifted beside him.

Toushirou held the King's gaze. "And what do I have to explain to you?"

A strong force slammed against his consciousness. Hyourinmaru and Toushirou strengthened their mental shields.

"If you would lower your barriers," Evandar said kindly, "we would be able to talk in private."

"If you want to talk in private, you can ask everyone to leave." Toushirou didn't care that he was being rude; intruding on his thoughts without permission pissed him off.

"… Point." Evandar nodded at the assembly.

The elves reluctantly stood from their chairs and left the room. Laetri looked at Toushirou quizzically for a second before following.

"Now that we are alone, I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Ask away."

Evandar waved a hand, and one of the chairs zipped behind Toushirou. "Sit, please. I have a feeling your answers will be lengthy… Now, my first question: how did you find our city? Only elves and Riders know the location."

Toushirou shrugged. "I honestly have no idea."

"Would you care to elaborate? I talked to Gilderien-elda about you, and he said he did not sense you enter Ellesméra until I found you."

He hesitated. He wouldn't know where to start.

Evandar caught this. "Or perhaps you would like me to figure it out on my own through your memories?"

Toushirou bit his lip and looked at him with hardened eyes. "You will not enter my memories."

But the King was persistent. "I promise I won't tell anyone. I will even swear in the Ancient Language."

"The Ancient Language?"

"The language of truth and magic. A promise spoken in the Ancient Language cannot be broken."

The language of truth and magic. That explained the strange sensations in his soul. Magic was irrevocably tied to the power of a caster's soul. As a powerful Shinigami and a pure soul, he was more sensitive to its effects than living people. After all, he didn't actually have a true, solid body.

Toushirou sensed that Evandar was telling the truth. Besides, he didn't seem like the kind of person who broke his promises. There was still a risk that the King wouldn't actually swear in the Ancient Language, but Toushirou didn't think there was much chance of that. The King seemed kind, if a bit nosy.

… Aizen seemed kind, and he trusted him. Now look where he was.

Toushirou looked at the King suspiciously. "How do I know you will actually swear in the Ancient Language? I know nothing of your speech, so I won't be able to verify its authenticity."

The white raven ruffled his wings loudly and croaked in English:

_The King is kind,  
The King keeps his word,  
But it is your decision  
To listen to this bird._

"Hm, it seems Blagden sides with me," Evandar mused, stroking the snowy raven's feathers. He explained to Toushirou, "Blagden is very special. He has the ability to predict certain events, but chooses to speak in the most frustrating riddles. You would do well to heed his words – if it is not a joke or a pun, that is."

A fortune-telling raven. Fantastic.

_**I think you should give Evandar a chance,**_ Hyourinmaru suggested. _**I sense he is to be trusted.**_

_Are you sure?_

_**My senses are sharp and experienced.**_

Toushirou nodded at the King. "Okay. Swear this oath of yours. But if I find out you tricked me – "

"I will not," Evandar promised. He spoke a line of the Ancient Language, then, "It is done."

Toushirou felt that strange sensation in his soul again. "I – Okay."

_**He will not see everything**_, Hyourinmaru promised.

Toushirou looked into King Evandar's eyes and lowered his icy barriers.

The King eagerly dove into his thoughts.

Toushirou could feel him starting from when he went to the Academy; everything before that was none of his business.

Evandar dug deeper into his memories in the Academy. Hyourinmaru was blocking everything about Soujirou Kusaka. Toushirou felt the King's amazement at his Zanpakutou. Next, his recruitment to the Tenth Division and the subsequent years. His appointment as a Lieutenant. That fateful day when his former Captain went missing. His rise to Captaincy. The day he made Matsumoto his second in command. Years and years of cleansing Hollows, taking down powerful Menos, mountains of paperwork…

And then Aizen.

Hyourinmaru did nothing to hide everything that happened. Everything was important. Toushirou felt Evandar sift through his memories after the battle in Karakura town, when the Captains lost and scattered all over the globe. He watched Hinamori's and Matsumoto's death. The fall of the Kurosaki family. The Quincy Uryuu Ishida and his father fighting against a hoard of Hollows. The first failed attempt at rejecting the Hougyoku – the day Orihime Inoue died and passed on her powers to a select few people. The gathering of the remaining Captain-level Shinigami. And finally, he watched the last battle.

Even as Evandar observed his memories, Toushirou was remembering everything about that battle. What he did wrong, how he could've done it better, what he should have done to prevent his comrades' deaths –

"I see," Evandar said quietly, retreating out of his mind. "You have led quite a life, Toushirou-finiarel. You are old and experienced, yet still look younger than our youngest children. You deserve a peaceful life – err, afterlife, but that is not what you are going to get. I am very sorry to say this, but you have escaped one war only to land into another."

"Laetri mentioned something about that."

Evandar sighed. "Alagaësia is in turmoil. A Dragon Rider by the name of Galbatorix went insane and convinced another Rider, Morzan, to flee with him to a place where the Riders dared not to venture. The two of them gathered twelve other Riders to their cause and rebelled against Vrael, the leader of the Dragon Riders. They were able to kill numerous Riders; no one knew how they got so powerful.

"The elves and the dwarves have joined the war against Galbatorix, but… but it is not going so well. About a sixth of the Riders and their dragons have been killed. Many more elves, dwarves, and even humans have fallen. We need all the help we can get."

Toushirou studied Evandar. He knew where he was going with this. In the back of his mind, Hyourinmaru was curious about the existence of real, live dragons, and was quite furious that several of his race had betrayed their own kin. Toushirou mentally calmed down the dragon while asking, "Do you want me to participate in your war?"

"Straight to the point? I like you, Toushirou-finiarel. Yes, I _am_ asking you to help us. You are powerful. You could almost be considered a Dragon Rider, if it weren't for the fact that you and your dragon are… different."

He smiled at that. "We have always been considered different."

"Yes…" Evandar paused. "And your magic… It is different from ours. It will certainly throw Galbatorix off guard if he ever sees it."

"I'm not sure if Kidou can be learnt by… your race."

"Teach me."

Toushirou stood up, turned, held out a hand and pointed at his chair. "_Hadou #1: Shou._" The chair flew back and crashed against one of the trees.

Evandar clapped his hands. "Your language is like ours!"

"… Not really. The incantation – which I left out – simply triggers the spell and draws from my store of powers. We can lie in my language."

"Can you teach me?"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Um…" Toushirou glanced at the door, and then to the King. "Oh, why not? Maybe it is similar to your magic after all."

Toushirou taught him the full incantation and told him how to manipulate his power to form the spell. Evandar easily grasped the theory and went on to practice.

"_Hadou #1: Shou!_" Evandar finished. The chair he pointed at flew and shattered against the wall.

Immediately after, Evandar grasped his chest and fell to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Toushirou asked, alarmed. He ran forward and knelt beside the King.

"Yes," he wheezed. "Just… felt like half my soul was going to tear off…"

Toushirou frowned. "I was afraid of this. The energy used to power the spell is called 'spiritual energy'. It's a type of energy from the soul that is enhanced when one dies. While living, you use most of your spiritual energy to keep your solid living body together. There are very few beings whose soul is actually strong enough to learn Kidou while still living. In some cases, those beings develop strange powers… as you saw from my memories."

Evandar nodded. He wheezed one last time before standing up and returning to his throne. "Ah… That was painful. I – I do not think it would be very useful if the elves learn your Kidou. In fact, it would be downright dangerous. An upstart elf trying to prove his strength might get himself killed if he knew Kidou…"

"I understand," Toushirou said softly. That was a shame. He wanted someone who actually knew Kidou to practice with.

"Now, Kidou aside, I want you to try something."

"What?"

Evandar picked up a small pebble from the mossy floor and threw it at Toushirou. "Try to levitate this stone. The command is 'stenr rïsa'."

The white-haired Captain weighed the pebble in his right hand. He directed a stream of spiritual energy to him palm and said, "Stenr risa!"

The pebble exploded.

Toushirou flinched.

Evandar laughed. "You mispronounced it! In the Ancient Language, even one mistake can change the intended effect. Try again. Say 'stenr rïsa'!"

He let the pronunciation roll in his head before attempting the spell again. "Stenr rïsa!"

The pebble shot up to the ceiling and got stuck among the woven branches. Toushirou winced at the effect on his soul. It wasn't comfortable, but it didn't feel like his soul was being ripped in half. He had a feeling that even if he did learn the elves' magic, he wouldn't be using it much – it was just that uncomfortable. It felt like a cold hand was pressing on his very existence.

Evandar cheered. "Perfect!"

Toushirou stared at the pebble in the branches. "Um, yes. Perfect."

"If you are going to join this war, it is a good idea to learn some magic, if you are capable of it. All the Riders, elves, as well as some dwarves and humans know magic. Speaking of magic, I believe your sword…?"

"He is not magic," Toushirou said flatly.

Evandar nodded. "And what about those little dragons the girl gifted you with?"

Toushirou flinched. He may not have been particularly close to Inoue, but he liked the girl – he tolerated her presence. She had given them her powers (purposely or not), and it gave them one last chance against Aizen (even though that last chance wasn't successful…). He was grateful for that. "It is an ability."

"The ability to heal and protect. That's very useful."

"Mmhmm." His Hyousetsu no Muika would certainly render his healing Kidou useless. Then again, it was a bad idea to only rely on one ability…

"I already know you can protect your thoughts," Evandar continued, "but can you reach out with your mind?"

Toushirou shrugged.

_**It is quite easy, Master,**_ Hyourinmaru said. _**Remember when you were still in the Academy, trying to contact me?**_

_What of it?_

_**It is just like that, except you have to reach outward, not inward.**_

_Okay…_

Toushirou looked at Evandar and concentrated. He reminded himself of the procedure he was taught – _concentrate, reach inward, find your other consciousness_ – and maintained his focus. Concentrate. Reach outward. Find Evandar's consciousness.

Slowly, he expanded his awareness outwards. He flinched when he felt Blagden's consciousness, but relaxed when he touched Evandar's comforting thoughts.

_Congratulations,_ the King said.

_I – Thank you._ Toushirou withdrew from Evandar's mind and blinked. It was a strange experience. There was an awful sensation of nakedness when he was searching for a mind to link with.

Evandar smiled knowingly. "Do not worry. The sensation will disappear once you get used to it. We will make a fine magician out of you. Now." He stood up and clapped his hands. The door opened and the elves walked back in. Toushirou caught Laetri's questioning eye and shook his head.

"Our guest shall stay in Ellesméra for… as long as he needs to." Evandar winked at him. "In the meanwhile, be nice to him. Help him adjust. Laetri, I expect you to teach him the Ancient Language, the finer points of magic, our culture – " He stopped himself. "Basically, bestow upon him the knowledge we would teach to our children."

Toushirou scowled at him.

An elf with whiskers said something to Evandar. The King replied with something that seemed to shock the elves around him.

Evandar assured an alarmed Toushirou, "I told them you were going to fight for us."

He accepted the explanation, but he could feel many of them looking at him with renewed interest.

Hyourinmaru tapped a claw against the ice. _**You should prepare yourself. I sense an onslaught of questions bubbling underneath their regal air.**_

_Hm._

* * *

_**The Ancient Language**_

_Evandar Könungr – King Evandar_

_finiarel – an honorific phrase for a young man of great promise_

_Stenr rïsa! – Stone rise!_

_Wyrda! – Fate!_

* * *

_**Japanese**_

_Hadou #1: Shou – Way of Destruction #1: Thrust_

* * *

**I'm somewhat disappointed with this chapter. Nothing happened! It's basically the chapter where I establish most of the boundaries of his abilities. The next chapter is a transition chapter, too, so don't expect any duels or battles soon. That's on Chapter 5 ;)  
If you happen to see any canon discrepancies in future chapters, I apologise. Kindly point them out and I will see what I can do. I've never read the guidebook, and my main source of info for details is the wiki.  
Yes, I am aware that Blagden doesn't normally give ****_that_**** kind of advice.  
So anyway, I'm planning what's going to happen in Eldest as of now (yep, the planning for Eragon is done! Whew). Suggestions are welcome - but that doesn't necessarily mean I will write them in.**

**Thank you all for your support! Remember: less than 7 reviews = no motivation.**


	3. A Different Way of Life

**Disclaimer: Bleach and the Inheritance Cycle are not mine.**

**Again, a million and one thanks to my beta, The Awesome God Apollo**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Different Way of Life**

* * *

Toushirou, with the help of Laetri, managed to escape from the inquisitive elves and ran back to his tree-house-thing. To his surprise, Laetri actually kept up with his flash steps.

"You are very fast," Laetri noted.

"I could say the same thing to you," he replied.

"Not many can match the speed of an elf or a Rider."

"Not many can match mine either." Only the Captain-level Shinigami could keep up with him.

They climbed up the stairs, which was extremely irritating for Toushirou. The stairs were designed for taller elves, so his short legs meant he had to hike up to keep up with Laetri. He could have just jumped to the top – that would save him a lot of time and strength – but he wasn't sure how Laetri would take that. For all he knew, jumping straight up to a house was offensive to the elves.

Once they finished the (accursed, in Toushirou's mind) stairs, the first room they encountered upon opening the door was the dining room. It was… austere, to say the least. There was a single round table with four chairs in the middle, and a small kitchen nestled in the corner of the room. A curtain made of blue cloth covered a portion of the wall that he now knew led to the bedroom. There was a bookshelf with a set of drawers at the bottom pushed up against the side.

"As King Evandar has instructed, you must learn the Ancient Language," Laetri said. "Our people will take to you more easily if you speak in a language that won't allow you to lie. No doubt rumours of your arrival would have reached the ears of even the most ignorant elf in Ellesméra. Today, you will rest. I will come over tomorrow at the crack of dawn and then we will begin. It is better if you possess at least a rudimentary knowledge of the Ancient Language and our customs before you go wandering around Ellesméra.

"Okay." It was already twilight. He wasn't going to complain. Fatigue was creeping up on him – most likely left over from the poison. Muttering an early goodnight to Laetri, he stumbled to the bedroom and fell asleep the second he hit the soft blankets.

* * *

_**Wake up, little one.**_

_Hrr… Go away, dragon._

_**It is the crack of dawn. Laetri will be here soon.**_

_Don't care._

_**Would you rather I freeze you awake? You know I can.**_

… _Quiet._ Toushirou opened his eyes and squinted against the faint stream of sunlight shining through the open window. He sat up and looked down at his wrinkled kimono, yawning slightly. Damn. That was his last set of clothes that actually came from his own world… He resolved to take care of it better.

He stripped down and wore the light tunic and breeches he left scattered on the floor. He carefully folded the shihakusho and his haori, and carried them to the small wardrobe. He set the clothes on the top shelf. Just as he was about to close the door, he paused. It felt like he was sealing away his old life…

Toushirou snorted and slammed it shut. No time for useless sentiments. He had a new life now, and he had to adjust to it as best as he could. He couldn't let his past experiences from his old world distract him, no matter how grief-stricken he might still feel inside –

_Move on._

A knock prompted the former Captain to move to the front door. Laetri was on the other side, carrying a mountain of scrolls in one hand and a package in the other.

"Toushirou-finiarel," he greeted. "Atra esterní ono thelduin… I would greet you properly, but as you can see, my hands are busy."

"Here." Toushirou relieved him of his burden.

Laetri then touched his lips and twisted his right hand over his sternum.

"What was that?" Toushirou asked.

"It is how we greet each other. But we will talk about that later." Laetri took back the scrolls. "The package contains clothes – courtesy of King Evandar."

"Oh. Thanks."

Setting the scrolls down on the dining table, the elf said, "Ah, it's been so long since I taught someone… And this will be the first time I taught someone from another world!" He laughed.

"Mmhmm." Toushirou sat down.

And thus began their first lesson.

* * *

For the next few months, Toushirou learnt the language and customs of the elves.

Laetri refused to let him out of the house until he deemed him able to communicate with others. In a way, this was good for Toushirou. He hated being forced to stay in one place; it felt like he was being imprisoned. It motivated him to learn everything faster. Laetri wasn't all rainbows and sunshine either. It was clear from his fidgets and restless sighs that he hated being cooped up just as much as Toushirou, and rushed through their subjects as quickly as possible. Even so, he never wavered on his set course.

Three months in, Laetri decided to breach the topic of magic. He brought a large scroll on magical theory and told his student (it felt so weird to Toushirou, being a student once again…) to read it. The scroll was detailed and complex, but Toushirou got it down to four factors: concentration, pronunciation, intent, and power.

He was hesitant to try out magic once more – he couldn't get the feeling of the cold hand out of his mind – but he obliged when Laetri hinted that they might be close to escaping from the damn confines of the house.

Standing in one of the balconies of the house, he looked at Laetri for the signal. The elf nodded. Toushirou held the little metal orb he was given, drew upon his reserves of spiritual power and commanded, "Jierda."

The metal orb cracked in the middle and split into two. Toushirou winced at the effect on his soul. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it was still there. He was never going to get used to that.

Laetri nodded in approval. "You understand the basics. We will move on to more complex spells later on, but for now, let us eat."

In Ellesméra, his usual diet of rice and fish was replaced with bread, hazelnut butter, and fruits and vegetables. He was bothered by it. It was hard enough to adjust to a new language and culture, let alone a whole new diet! Rice and fish had been his primary source of energy for his entire life and afterlife, and it would be a bit difficult to adjust to the sudden change. And where were the watermelons? Did they grow watermelons in Ellesméra? If they didn't – oh, he was going to _murder_ someone if he found out watermelons didn't exist in this world!

He commended the elves on their vegetarianism, but he didn't see the point of converting himself. Laetri mentioned something about sharing an animal's mind and empathy, but Toushirou wasn't really listening – he was concentrating on memorising the elves' Liduen Kvaedhí, the Poetic Script. It wasn't extremely hard to learn; there was about the same amount of letters in the Liduen Kvaedhí as there were characters in the Japanese hiragana.

During the seemingly endless hours he spent with Laetri, he learnt more about the elf himself. Laetri was eternally good-humoured, but he could be serious at times (such as when explaining that Toushirou should know his limits when it came to magic). There was still that spark of depression in his eyes, but he hid it well, and it only showed whenever he thought no one was watching.

A few months into his culture immersion, Laetri announced, "I'm taking you to the library today."

Toushirou was irritated. "Can't you say that in a way that _doesn't_ make me sound like a child?"

"But you _are_ a child!"

"That's what _you_ think…"

"I noticed you haven't been practicing your magic lately," Laetri continued, completely ignoring his last remark. "Is it the lack of vocabulary? Lack of motivation? No matter! The library is a great way to stimulate your interest…"

Toushirou tuned out and mentally recited his current vocabulary in alphabetical order. He learned a long time ago that Laetri tended to ramble. Besides, it wasn't because of the lack of interest that kept him from practicing magic. No, it was because of the queer feeling he got whenever he casted a spell. It was so very odd. Now that he thought about it, it felt a lot like when –

"Well? Get up! We don't have all day!"

The Shinigami rolled his eyes and got up. But he wasn't annoyed. This would be the first time he got to get out of the damn house – mostly because Laetri had placed some sort of spell around the tree to prevent him from leaving (what was he, a prisoner?) – and he could not wait to finally escape.

* * *

One word that could describe the library was amazing.

Sang and shaped from a large pine tree, the first floor started from the bottom. Spiralling staircases coiled gracefully around the tree and led from the first floor, to the second floor – all the way to the eleventh floor. And the ceilings for each floor were pretty high.

Laetri respectfully greeted the silver-haired elf managing the library first.

The elderly woman, who went by the name of Vanari, nodded at the elf warrior curtly. She looked at Toushirou with an intelligent gaze before asking, "What is your business here?"

Laetri spoke to her rapidly. Toushirou couldn't follow the conversation. He caught the words _studies_,_ dictionary_, and_ the Ancient Language_.

Vanari led the two up several flights of steps, emerging on the fifth floor. She pointed at a table before striding to a shelf and pulling out scrolls and books of various sizes. She set down the pile on the table they were occupying and told Toushirou something that he roughly translated as "Do not damage them."

Laetri cracked his knuckles. "Okay. These," he pushed aside four large scrolls, "are dictionaries. Memorise them. These," he separated three books and a scroll from the pile, "will give you a rough knowledge of Alagaësia, its races, its geography – everything you need to know for now. And this," he placed a hand on the thickest scroll, "contains every single one of the elvish customs. From greetings to farewells to suffixes to slang to festivals... Everything! I want you to know it inside out by the end of the month!" He winked at the Shinigami. "I'm getting bored of the uninteresting and important topics. I want to move onto something more fascinating – like sorcery! Ahaha, just joking; I doubt you'd be able to understand sorcery until way into your education on magic..."

And so started the ramblings.

Toushirou grabbed the scroll on elvish customs and steadily ignored the talkative elf. He mentally thanked Matsumoto (bless her reincarnation) for all the practice she had unknowingly given him on tuning out people.

He scanned through the scroll, translating the flowing script in his mind and skipping through the parts he already knew. To put it bluntly, it was dull. There was one humorous footnote at the bottom of a part detailing the history of the suffix _finiarel_ speaking of a family feud that arose when one of the members of a house unintentionally insulted an elf by calling him – who was actually a _her_ – with the incorrect suffix, but other than that it was mind-numbing.

Hours later, he finished the scroll and rubbed his tired, tired eyes. It was possibly the most boring thing he had ever read – and that counted the book of laws the now-dead Central Forty-Six had created long ago.

Laetri had his head down on the table. A few soft snores escaped his slightly open mouth, as well as some dark, incoherent mumblings about a "damn black snake".

"_Wyrda!_" Blagden croaked.

Toushirou jumped, hand instinctively reaching for the Zanpakutou leaning against the table.

Teal eyes watched as the white raven landed on top of the unsuspecting Laetri's head. Blagden tapped a claw on his newfound perch before announcing:

_The night will not rest_  
_Even while protected by a fake shield._  
_So flee, flee! Wander the lands!_  
_But one cannot escape the past_  
_Until the past is struck_  
_With the sword of Vengeance._

The raven screeched "_Wyrda!_" one last time before flying away.

Toushirou had half a mind to hunt down the stupid white raven, but Laetri chose that time to stir and mutter, "The hell is that stupid bird...?"

"He just left."

"Hu... uh?" Laetri raised his head and yawned. "Oh, did I fall asleep? Pardon me... You said something?"

"Blagden was just here."

His eyes showed concern. "Did he annoy you?"

"No."

"What did he say?"

Toushirou recounted the lines the bird spoke. Laetri's face darkened. "I... see..." He stood up. "I – I have to go now. Feel free to stay or wander around Ellesméra, as long as you can find your way back to your house. I need to go somewhere." With that, he left.

Toushirou glanced at the pile of books and scrolls, thought about Laetri's abrupt exit, thought about the amount of knowledge still left to learn, and sighed. He dragged a random dictionary in front of him and started to read.

Procrastination was a habit he got rid of a long time ago.

And Laetri's business was his own – Toushirou wasn't going to interfere with it.

He stayed in the library for a long while. He wasn't sure for how long, but enough time had passed for him to read and memorise two of the dictionaries and fall asleep halfway through the third one.

"... Brisingr... Deloi... Adurna..." he recited in his sleep.

_**Vakna! Vakna, little one!**_

_... What?_

_**It is dawn. King Evandar approaches.**_

_Who is – Oh, right. _The sleepy Shinigami sat up and sensed Evandar's spiritual pressure nearing.

_By the way, why did you speak to me in the Ancient Language?_

_**I thought it would catch your attention. And yes, I do know the language; I know what you know.**_

Toushirou set aside the unfurled scroll and stood up. They exchanged proper elven greetings. He was getting used to this language.

"Shirou-finiarel," Evandar said warmly, "I have been looking for you."

"... Did you just call me...?"

"Yes. It is your nickname, is it not?"

"Only those who are close to me call me that," he replied flatly. And right now, none existed that fit into the category.

"My apologies."

Evandar grilled Toushirou about his studies. He was curious as to why he didn't seem to be outside much, and was amused by the reason. As they talked, it was clear that the King was interested in what he thought of their culture, any difficulties he had in learning the Ancient Language, and gramarye.

"You haven't been practicing your magic?" Evandar exclaimed in disbelief. "No, no! We are at war; being able to cast the simplest of spells could mean the difference between life and death!"

"I don't want to completely rely on magic," he replied. It was true – simply relying on one discipline could kill a warrior. It was the reason why he did his best to master Kidou when the Gotei Thirteen still existed. It was also the reason Kenpachi Zaraki fell to the second Sexta Espada: he had been careless and was separated from his Zanpakutou. Besides, Toushirou had been surviving for this long without the magic of the elves, so he should be able to go on living – err, existing without relying on it too much.

"It is not simply magic you haven't been practicing," Evandar continued. "What about your mental powers?"

"I didn't feel like intruding upon Laetri's privacy." That was not the only reason. He also preferred to keep his mind closed and defended rather than open and alert for any threats or attacks. Laetri mentioned that one can be killed by invading their minds and controlling their actions. Toushirou disliked that. It sounded too much like something Aizen would do.

"Practicing with the person in immediately vicinity isn't the only way to practice. You can also see into the minds of trees and animals and all living things – "

"Really?"

"Yes. Didn't Laetri tell you this?"

"No. He hadn't brought that subject up yet."

Evandar sighed. "Well, it _has_ been centuries since Laetri last taught someone... Perhaps it was too much of me to ask him to teach you after what happened – " He stopped himself. "But this is not why I came here. There was word from the elves in Ilirea. The Wyrdfell have been active in the surrounding cities, and there were reports from the dwarves of a green dragon similar to one of the Wyrdfells' encroaching upon their mountains." He bit his lip. "I... am worried."

"You should be," Toushirou told him. "You are at war. If you aren't worried, I'd doubt your capabilities as a commander."

"Y – Yes..." Still, the King looked doubtful. "My wife, Islanzadí, is down in Ilirea. If Ilirea were to be attacked..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Toushirou said awkwardly. He hadn't met Islanzadí, but he had heard of the King's deep love for his wife and her amazing prowess in battle. She was not one to be trifled with.

Apparently, that was the right thing to say. Evandar brightened. "That is true! My dear Islanzadí is a fine warrior, and I pity any man who dares challenge her in a fight." He laughed to himself and walked away, most likely forgetting the true reason he came looking for Toushirou in the first place.

Toushirou returned to the scrolls. He was used to disturbances like that.

A stretch of time passed. Toushirou lost track of how many days he spent underneath Ellesméra's eternal twilight. He mostly stayed in the library, often sleeping there surrounded by books on subjects he was required to know to survive in this world. Honestly, he didn't see the point. Once he learned their language and customs, he thought he would be free to go. If Laetri was to be trusted, then as long as he had his knowledge of the Ancient Language and how to shape it into spells, he would be able to use magic – _gramarye_, pardon his language. But no. He had to learn about the _other_ branches of magic. He read a few bits about sorcery and wild magic and the art of potions, but never delved into it deeper – there wasn't time. A basic knowledge was all he needed to know for now.

He also conversed with the elves more. He gathered that most of them were aloof, subdued and serious, like Vanari the librarian, which raised the question: why was Laetri so outwardly happy?

Of course, Laetri could just be different because he was born that way. But Toushirou had a feeling there was more to his cheerful demeanour than that.

Evandar must have commented on Laetri's current way of instruction because soon after their chat in the library, he became more brutal in his teachings than ever before. The pace was faster, covering much more material in a day. It was even faster than the pace he set for himself in the Academy. His mental shields were constantly being assaulted by the elf, prompting him to strengthen his barriers and even sometimes fighting back and launching his own attacks while doing something else. _Thinking without thinking_, Laetri called it. _Multitasking_, Toushirou retorted.

Once Laetri had had enough of magic and mental powers, he dragged Toushirou into a glade and commenced a heated duel by drawing his sword and running at him like Zaraki on berserker mode, except smaller and more graceful (the thought of Zaraki being graceful – ha!). Laetri and Toushirou were both taken aback by how different their styles were. Naturally, the elf had taken this opportunity to teach his friend about his style, as well as learning from the Shinigami. Needless to say, they both went to sleep with bruises every time they sparred with dulled blades.

Laetri also insisted in teaching him how to wield a bow and arrow. He was quite horrified to learn that Toushirou had never wielded one before. He took him to the shooting range, shoved a bow and a quiver of arrows in his hands, and ordered him to shoot at the padded targets metres away. As expected, the arrows didn't even reach halfway.

"Don't grip the bow," Laetri advised. "And you're not using your back muscles enough. Your arm and shoulder muscles should be relaxed while your back muscles do all the work. And keep your arms straight!"

"You can't expect me to learn this in one day," Toushirou grumbled.

"I have to get rid of those flaws as soon as possible, or else they become habit. Now, arms straight! Let the bow rest in your hand – and stop being so stiff!"

Toushirou had to restrain himself from shooting Laetri with an arrow throughout the entire session.

Next, Laetri tested his hand-to-hand fighting skills. This was the only time that entire day that Toushirou actually bested Laetri. The elf had been caught off guard by the unfamiliar martial arts Toushirou displayed, and was on the floor after the first thirty seconds.

Oh, Toushirou did not even deny being smug about that.

No one in all the races of Alagaësia really specialised in hand-to-hand combat. Perhaps the Urgals, but they used clubs and heavy weapons just as much as their bodies. Their martial art leant more towards rough wrestling than the more organised style of Hakuda. The humans' and elves' hand-to-hand combat only consisted of the predictable blocks and kicks that Toushirou had come to expect from those without proper instruction.

After that episode, Laetri had to see someone named Rhunön about a new sword. Toushirou spent his free time not in the library, but exploring Ellesméra.

He had never gotten the chance to walk around the city for the sights. Now, he wandered around, marvelling at the shadow-bathed city. Ellesméra was a haven for elves built around the most important tree in Du Weldenvarden, and it was to this tree that Toushirou headed to. The Menoa Tree was standing tall and proud, its humongous roots dominating the area for acres. Its trunk was thicker than a hundred trees put together, and Toushirou couldn't even begin to describe the incredible height.

Remembering what Evandar had said about seeing into the minds of all living things, he tentatively extended his consciousness towards the great tree. What he felt was so large and alien and so _intertwined_ with that of the other trees around it that he immediately retreated. It was like he was intruding into the minds of hundreds of trees at the same time. The Menoa Tree's consciousness made him feel tiny and insignificant in comparison. No, he _was_ tiny and insignificance in comparison. He was only one young mind, while this ancient tree was hundreds of years old, with power that protected all the trees of Du Weldenvarden.

He left shortly after the experience. See, this was why he preferred to keep himself to… himself?

Next, he roamed around the forest until he came upon an area where red clover ran several yards until the edge of a stone cliff. The cliff extended kilometres in either direction and dropped a thousand feet to the forest below.

"So, you are the otherworldly being Evandar Könungr spoke of?"

Toushirou forced himself not to jump and turned to see a silver-haired elf. He walked with the grace and light-footedness Toushirou had come to associate with elves, and his bright eyes held great compassion alongside immeasurable wisdom and sadness. A beautiful golden sword hung at his side.

"I guess," he said. Then he remembered his manners. "I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya. Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda."

"Un atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," he finished.

"I am called Oromis," Oromis said. "I have heard much about you, Toushirou-finiarel. Would you like to join me for tea?"

Toushirou accepted the offer, if only for lack of anything better to do (that was a lie, but he didn't want to go back indoors so soon). Once he did, a huge golden dragon rose from below the cliff and landed in front of them.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

_A Dragon Rider!_

_**And a powerful one at that**_, Hyourinmaru added. _**The dragon's store of energy is amazing.**_

"This is Glaedr," Oromis said, placing a scarred hand on the dragon's strong torso.

Toushirou felt Glaedr's vast consciousness fill his own, and he let him. Hyourinmaru growled a greeting. Glaedr was astonished.

_There is a dragon inside your mind!_ Glaedr said in surprise.

Oromis raised an elegant eyebrow. Toushirou mentally rolled his eyes. In his inner world of ice, snow, and the occasional dead tree, he could see the ice dragon opening one red eye and lightly thumping his tail against the snow-covered ground.

_**Indeed,**_ Hyourinmaru said, amused. _**I am Hyourinmaru the Ice Dragon. Atra esterní ono thelduin, Glaedr.**_

_... Atra du evarínya ono varda._

_**Un atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting my inner world?**_

_... I am not easily surprised, but even _I_ do not know what to say about this._

"We have much to talk about," Oromis murmured.

"Seems like it," Toushirou agreed. You _enjoyed that, didn't you, Hyourinmaru?_

_**I am not going to deny it.**_

Oromis climbed up to Glaedr's back and gestured for Toushirou to do the same. Hesitantly, he looked for footholds on the dragon's body and climbed up, swinging himself up behind Oromis.

Glaedr extended his wings and flew to the sky. He followed the cliff northward for several kilometres before landing into a clearing situated on the edge of the cliff. A bare path led from the precipice to a doorstep of a low hut grown between the trunks of four trees. One of the trees straddled a stream that emerged from the depths of the forest.

Oromis, followed by Toushirou, jumped to the ground. "Welcome to my house," Orormis said. "We are on the brink of the Crags of Tel'naeír. It is peaceful here, is it not?"

"It's quiet."

They entered the hut. Oromis sat Toushirou in a table before going to a small kitchen and brewing the tea. He returned with two cups and a steaming pot of aromatic tea. Toushirou couldn't place the smell.

Oromis poured tea into both of their cups. They sat there, enjoying the drink and the sound of Glaedr's heavy breathing outside.

Toushirou still didn't know the flavour of the tea. He knew that at its base, it was green tea, but there was a strong taste of something else added in it. It wasn't like anything he had ever tasted before (and god knows how many types of tea he tried to drive away the headaches caused by Matsumoto). Each time he took a sip, a light buzz of energy and ecstasy danced around his mind. Energy filled his centre, and the urge to talk incessantly assaulted him once the liquid made its way down his throat. It was an effort to supress the urge. It made him wonder if Oromis had intended to drug him. If so, it was an extremely amateur attempt. The taste of the unknown substance was so obvious, even Kusajishi – who gobbled down everything in sight as long as she knew it was safe and edible – would have paused.

"So," Oromis said, "you have an entity inside your mind?"

"It's unique to my race," he muttered. Which was true. He took another sip and let a little of himself enjoy the strange feelings the tea summoned within him. He didn't feel drowsy yet, and the need to keel over and die was very absent, so whatever was in there was probably safe.

"And your race...?"

"Might as well be extinct," he said monotonously. "All of them are either dead or working under a madman – and I don't consider those working under the madman a member of my race anymore."

"I am sorry."

"It's fine," he sighed. "I'm getting over it. It helps that I'm often too busy to reflect on what happened."

"Hmm."

Oromis steered the conversation away from Toushirou's past. For that, the Shinigami was grateful. They talked about current events, magic, swordsmanship, and dragons. Oh, Oromis and Glaedr, who had joined the conversation, were _very_ interested in dragons – specifically, Hyourinmaru. They asked various questions like how he came to be ("He was created when I was created"), how a dragon could be made of ice and still be living ("He's one of those things that lack a definite explanation"), and if he can materialise into the real world ("Yes").

Of course, Hyourinmaru abandoned him when the two were asking all those questions. Toushirou could feel the amusement rolling off the dragon's body in waves. Damn dragon.

When the Rider and dragon ran out of inquiries, Toushirou returned the favour and asked them questions about the Riders. He asked how the Riders came to be ("It is a long story..." "We have time"), what happens if one of the pair dies ("The Rider is broken, for lack of a better word, when they lose their dragon, and the Rider often loses their mind or commit suicide. If the Rider is killed, the dragon usually lives only long enough to exact revenge on the Rider's killer and destroy themselves to join their Rider in death"), and what exactly the Riders' purpose in the world was ("We make sure peace is kept in Alagaësia is kept. Yes, we noticed the irony").

The sun was setting by the time their conversation ran to a standstill. Oromis glanced at the orange sky and said, "I think it's time for you to go back. We are sorry if we kept you."

"Not at all, Oromis-elda."

"It was nice conversing with you, Toushirou-finiarel. Glaedr and I would be glad to offer you a ride back to Ellesméra."

"Thank you."

* * *

Toushirou was bored.

It was dark, and he should be sleeping right now. But he wasn't. Because he hated trying to sleep when he wasn't feeling tired. Usually, he'd solve this by doing the paperwork, but he didn't have paperwork, and he already finished reading those books and scrolls from the library. So here he was, sitting in the dining room table, absently toying with one of the puzzles Laetri had given him.

He reviewed what he had to do tomorrow. Tomorrow... he had no idea. He wished he could send a message or something. He was getting tired from all the cramming sessions with Laetri (tonight was an exception, apparently). An entire day to himself sounded good right now, since he was pretty sure he was ready for anything the outside world of Alagaësia might throw at him. He could already speak the Ancient Language well enough – not fluently like an elf, but enough to communicate with other native speakers. He practiced magic (_gramarye_ – screw gramarye, he was calling it magic), but not often. The strange effect on his soul was lessening, but it was still there. He practiced Kidou more often.

Speaking of practicing, it had been a while since he released his Shikai or Bankai. He needed to ask about a place without much people. Maybe the Hadarac Desert? It could certainly use some cold weather. Maybe Laetri knew a place closer to Elleméra. Toushirou wished he had a way to send a message to him. Not like that spell where they could communicate through reflective surfaces. He wanted a messenger – like Hell Butterflies. Too bad he couldn't create Hell Butterflies in this world.

... Or could he?

Curious about this possibility, he held out a hand and sent some of his spiritual power to his hand. A white ball of energy floated in his palm. He bit his lip and concentrated. Slowly, the ball of energy turned dark. Wisps of purple twirled in its depths. First came the wings, then the antennae, then the little legs. Finally, when the last eye grew from the spiritual energy, he cut off the flow of power. A Hell Butterfly sat on his palm, fluttering its wings and ready to deliver a message.

He smirked. Laetri would get a surprise tonight.

Lowering his voice, he whispered his instructions to the butterfly.

* * *

"You," Laetri accused.

"Me what?" Toushirou calmly said, sipping from his cup of tea. The still-unknown taste irked him to no end. When he asked Oromis, all he got was a mischievous smile and a vague answer of "berries and light." Yeah, that really made sense.

Laetri held out the Hell Butterfly. "I found this beside my ear. Whispering ominous words. And asking questions. And for day offs. And sounding an awful lot like you."

"How strange. By the way, do you know where I could find a place without anyone in the area? Or, at least, without people who don't want to get frozen?"

"Huh?" Laetri was thrown aback by the change in subject. "I believe the Hadarac Desert would be such a place, but why – "

"Somewhere closer?"

"I don't think there is anywhere else, unless you want to go west into the Broddring Kingdom. There are large stretches of land unoccupied by humans or cities..."

"Thank you." The Hadarac Desert it was. "By the way, do you know what this tastes like?" Toushirou held out the cup of tea.

Laetri sniffed it and said uncertainly, "Smells like normal green tea… With elderberries… And spun moonbeams… Green tea with a few drops of faelnirv…"

"Faelnirv?"

"A kind of drink..."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome?" Laetri was still, for some reason, confused.

Toushirou waved a hand, and the Hell Butterfly disappeared. Laetri didn't seem to notice. He was still busy trying to figure out the purpose of the butterfly and the random questions.

Toushirou smiled. Confusing the elf was fun.

"I'm not giving you a day off."

"I thought not."

* * *

Evandar summoned Laetri and Toushirou.

The King of the Elves observed the two. He could sense they had both become close after all those months. That was good. Maybe the newcomer was good for Laetri after all. He needed a fresh start – too many people knew what happened with Enduriel.

"Laetri-elda, I assume you have recovered?"

"Yes, Evandar Könungr," said Laetri from his seat.

"And Toushirou-finiarel is well-versed about our world?"

"He can pass off as a native."

_Ha._

"Good." Evandar reached behind his chair where a small table was situated. "I have been hesitant about sending you out to the Broddring Kingdom, Laetri. I was not sure if you were well after Enduriel. Now, after several busy months in which you were able to focus you energy on teaching a young one rather than stew in your thoughts while recovering, I believe you are fit to participate in the war."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

He turned to the silent Toushirou. He pulled his hand from the back and handed him a bulky scroll. "This details everything you need to know about the war's current situation. Reports from Ilirea, from the dwarves, from King Angrenost, from Vrael, et cetera. I believe there was a mention of a Shade near Kuasta." He shook his head. "Nasty beings, Shades are. Only one person has ever killed a Shade and survived: Irnstad the Rider."

Toushirou's interest was perked. When he first heard of a Shade, he had been curious as to how so many spirits could fit into one body. It should have been nearly impossible. He was toying with the idea that a Shade could be something like Ichigo Kurosaki (except evil), but the descriptions he had been given said nothing about a bone mask. Kurosaki had been strong, fast, powerful, and extremely resistant to the natural phenomenon called death. He also had some kind of evil entity inside of him. Yes, that sounded like a Shade. But Shades were evil. Kurosaki was annoying, but he was not evil.

He took the scroll from Evandar and stashed it in a bag he had been given. Inside the bag was some food, a waterskin, a flagon of enchanted faelnirv Oromis had given him the day before, and a few sets of clothes (he left his Shinigami attire back in the house). Laetri convinced (forced) him to bring the bow and quiver of arrows he had been practicing with. Toushirou doubted he'd ever use it – he just wasn't a bow person. His aim was even worse than his temper.

"You have no need to go to Ilirea," Evandar said. "Not unless you deem it important. I trust your judgements. You are free to roam the lands of Alagaësia. I have only one order for you." He smiled mischievously. "Make life for the Wyrdfell as hard as possible. I already sent a dozen of our strongest elves with the same order – maybe you will encounter them. Oh! And before you leave..." Evandar took something out from his pocket. He held a ring set with an aquamarine stone bearing a symbol that Toushirou recognized as the Yawë.

"I will give you something so that all elves may recognise and help you in your time of need, if you and Laetri ever get separated." He handed the ring to the Shinigami. "Because of your future service to Du Weldenvarden – I have a feeling you will cause Galbatorix a significant amount of trouble – I now name you Elf Friend and bestow this ring, Meir, upon you, so that all elves, wherever you go, will know that you are to be trusted and helped." He paused. "Don't ever lose it."

* * *

_**The Ancient Language**_

_Atra du evarínya ono varda – May the stars watch over you_

_Atra esterní ono thelduin – May good fortune rule over you_

_... Brisingr... Deloi... Adurna... – ... Fire... Earth... Water..._

_finiarel – an honorific phrase for a young man of great promise_

_Jierda – Break, Hit_

_Liduen Kvaedhí – Poetic Script_

_Un atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr – And may peace live in your heart_

_Vakna! – Awaken!_

_Wyrda! – Fate!_

* * *

_**Japanese**_

_Hadou #4: Byakurai – Way of Destruction #4: White Lightning_

_Hakuda – Literally "white hits", hand-to-hand combat_

_Kidou – Demon Arts_

* * *

**Merry Christmas! *showers everyone with fruitcakes and eggnog*  
This chapter was actually finished several days ago - I just wanted to post this on Christmas day. *is shot*  
If I'm lucky, I'll be able to get the next chapter up on New Year's. No promises, though. I've had to scrap the chapter four times now - I just can't write the chapter the way I want to. So if it comes to this, I'll give you guys a choice: a fast-but-possibly-crappy New Year's chapter, or a better-but-slow chapter later next year?  
PS, does anyone know the difference between elvish and elven? Or elfish and elfen? Does that last word even exist?**

**Mkay, that's all I have to say. Once again, Merry Christmas, and I hope the old fat stalker in red broke into your house and left some _presents_ under your tree. **

**Review, please :)  
**

***scuttles back to her hidey hole***


	4. The Shadeslaying Bane of the Lethrblaka

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and the Inheritance Cycle are not mine.

A million and one thanks to **The Awesome God Apollo** for editing this chapter :D

**EDITED** as of July 7, 2013. Nothing significant, but I did change one of the fight scenes a lot. As a result, this is about one thousand words shorter. But I saw your guys' responses and, to be honest, I agree. I wasn't sure how to pit them against each other considering their strengths, so I edited it to make it more... realistic? Correct? Yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Shadeslaying Bane of the Lethrblaka**

* * *

Their first stop was the Hadarac Desert.

Well, _Toushirou's_ first stop was the Hadarac Desert. Laetri didn't feel like enduring both extreme hot and cold temperatures, so he promised to meet Toushirou in the elf city of Kirtan. Laetri heard that Joulun, one of the Wyrdfell, had been spotted flying around the area. He would be looking into that while Toushirou was in the Hadarac Desert.

So, here he was, surrounded by hot desert sands and the blazing sun pounding down on his snow-white hair. He hated it, so it gave him even more incentive to release his Shikai. The sudden blast of wintry air and cold energy rushing out of his Zanpakutou refreshed him. The release of pent-up energy and stress relaxed him even more. Ah, how he missed it. He should probably get used to holding in the built-up power longer. Sudden snowstorms in the middle of a usually-hot area would cause some (a lot of) suspicion.

He swung Hyourinmaru and heard the Zanpakutou growl in satisfaction as a serpentine ice dragon formed from the blade and crashed into a sand dune. The dragon looked smaller than usual – probably because of the lack of moisture in the air. Several more waves of ice and snow followed, splashing everything within a league with freezing water and delicate snowflakes.

Mind wandering, he thought about the upcoming days ahead of him. Once again, he was going off to war, except this time, he was going in with more weapons in his arsenal. That was an advantage. The disadvantage was that he didn't have as much field experience in this world compared to Soul Society or the Living World. Changes, changes… What would change this time? Would the right side, or would he have to watch another world fall to the hands of a madman?

Having to watch another realm get destroyed couldn't be good for his psyche. Maybe this time, Toushirou's sanity wouldn't survive. Like Komamura. Oh, that was tragic. He winced when he remembered seeing the anthropomorphic Captain's sanity snap, attacking everyone in sight, good or bad. Soifon had to kill him before he did any more damage. And then _Soifon_ became unbalanced when news arrived about Yoruichi Shihouin's apparent death (Shihouin faked her death, as Toushirou later found out). Toushirou abandoned Soifon when that happened. He didn't feel too good about it, but he had had enough of spending time with insane, super powered Shinigami. Last he heard, Soifon killed an Espada and destroyed a good portion of Las Noches' east wing before being taken down by the Segunda Espada.

Toushirou shook his head and banished those thoughts. Thinking about insane people wasn't a good way to relax – he might turn into one himself! A few more minutes were spent plastering ice everywhere before releasing his Bankai.

"Bankai!"

The activation of his Bankai summoned dark, stormy clouds over the once-clear sky. Light snow started to fall, dusting the golden sands with particles of white flakes. Ripples of frozen liquid ran down from his Zanpakutou, up his arms, and over his back where a pair of large, ice wings formed in a dragon-like shape.

Taking to the air, he performed a few of his more powerful techniques, splashing his immediate vicinity with frozen water. He attacked vulnerable sand dunes, froze cacti, and even fought against a sandstorm. When he was done, only six petals remained. Not bad. If he kept it up, that would mean he could hold it for about four hours in one go. But the sun was already setting, and he had a feeling that Laetri was probably interrogating the elves of Kirtan just to annoy them by now.

Toushirou sealed his Bankai and landed softly on the ground. The desert around him looked like a winter wonderland. Layers of ice coated sand dunes, making them look like mini glass mountains. The ground itself was no longer soft with sand, but slippery with ice. Leftover clouds still hovered above, showering the area with sparkling hail and snow.

_Like yin and yang_, he reflected. _Snow within desert._

Deciding that he didn't want to get caught freezing defenceless cacti, he flash stepped back to the shady confines of Du Weldenvarden.

Three days later, Angela and her companion found the icy area. She laughed. Solembum purred. "Well, here's another one for the books."

* * *

Three months.

Toushirou and Laetri spent three months quietly wandering around the Broddring Kingdom, assisting in the reconstruction of destroyed villages, helping a few elves with their information gathering, and even meeting one of the elves King Evandar had sent out with the same orders.

His name was Glenwing, and he looked more like a hybrid of animals than an elf. He had striking yellow eyes, slender clawed fingers, and soft red-orange fur all over his body. Black and white wings rested against his back, and a sweeping tail with matching ginger fur grew out of his tailbone.

Glenwing claimed that beauty was that of the claws of the protective mother bear, the fur and tail of the cunning fox, and the majestic wings of the noble eagle.

Toushirou wondered how he blended in with the humans.

Glenwing travelled with them from Gil'ead to Dras-Leona, a journey that took about six days while leisurely running (or flash stepping, in Toushirou's case). He said that he was hunting down a trio of Lethrblakas that had killed his brother a few days prior in Yazuac. What was strange was that there were only two Lethrblakas in existence… that they knew of.

"One of their eggs probably hatched," Laetri mused, "and grew from a Ra'zac into a Lethrblaka." Laetri fixed Glenwing with a hard stare. "What do you think you're doing, hunting them down by yourself? We both know that even a warrior of your calibre would have trouble fighting three Lethrblakas alone!"

"I cannot let Glorfindel's killers go unpunished," Glenwing replied stonily.

Laetri, perhaps feeling some sort of sympathy to Glenwing, offered to help him.

And wherever Laetri went, Toushirou followed. He didn't really have a choice.

So here they were, near the outskirts of Dras-Leona, facing the daunting spires of Helgrind.

"They're up there," Glenwing murmured, opening his eyes and pointing at the mountain. "I can sense their minds."

Toushirou could, too. He had been practicing his mental powers, and he could just barely make out the consciousness of three obscure creatures. They certainly weren't human! He had read about the Lethrblaka back in Ellesméra. A race of creatures that ate and enjoyed wreaking havoc amongst humans, they were seven feet long, had the appearance of a starved, furless dog, and had large leathery wings that enabled them to fly. Their intelligence was greater than the Ra'zacs', and could emit deafening shrieks loud enough to disorient their enemies. The Lethrblaka were like dark, twisted versions of dragons.

The part he couldn't wrap his mind around was that the people actually _worshipped_ these things.

"The entrance is well-hidden," Glenwing continued, "but I am positive I can locate it if I search for a thick curtain of magic. Metna, the last elf to have successfully entered Helgrind, mentioned that the entrance was hidden by magic," he added, seeing Laetri's questioning look.

"Up there, huh?" Laetri stared at the foreboding peaks. "Looks dangerous. And steep. How do you propose we get up there? It's nearly impossible to climb."

"I can fly," Glenwing said, "but I do not think my wings can carry the both of you."

"Can you carry Laetri?" Toushirou asked.

"Yes, but not – "

"I can float."

Glenwing raised an eyebrow. "That is just a waste of energy."

"I don't need it."

Another eyebrow was raised. He looked at Laetri, who shrugged. "I've seen him do it."

Still sceptical (how did one fly without using either wings or magic?), Glenwing held Laetri's arm and took a running start. He jumped, spread his wings, and caught a nice breeze, allowing him to propel himself up. He circled around, waiting for the last of their party to join them.

Toushirou felt around for spirit particles. Weaving them into a solid platform, he stepped on it and, from then on, walked on the air as naturally as ever. He moved towards Glenwing. "After you."

Glenwing smiled slightly and led the way.

They circled around mountain. Toushirou didn't know where they were going; he couldn't see a thing in the darkness. If it weren't for his senses, he probably would have bumped into the rock several times. From what he could sense, there were extremely small patches of faint magic here and there, but nothing powerful enough to suggest a concealing spell.

"There!" Laetri called, pointing his one free arm at a spot on the rocks. A strong pulse of energy radiated from a dark corner of the mountain. The warrior elf uttered a spell and revealed the cavern hidden under the magic.

Without another word, they went in. Glenwing flapped his wings and settled on the rocky floor gracefully. The non-elf scattered his invisible platform.

Toushirou took a deep breath… and hacked it back out. He covered his mouth as he coughed, trying to get the rancid air out of his lungs. God, that was disgusting. It reeked so much that he could almost _taste_ in the air the death, decay, and raw meat. Human meat. Like when those three Arrancars blew up an entire block of buildings in Tokyo and created a shock wave strong enough to damage the entire city. Thousands of humans were caught in the explosion, blood and body parts were flying everywhere and people were so battered and wounded and injured and _missing limbs _and he was so _lucky_ to have made it out _alive–_

He coughed one last time. Looking around, he saw a few fresh blood spatters here and there.

Someone must have made a very recent sacrifice to these creatures. And it had been gruesome.

Glenwing and Laetri wrinkled their noses, but didn't comment. It must have been especially bad for them, considering they were elves.

_**Suppressing it can't be good for you**_, Hyourinmaru murmured.

_What?_

_**You need an outlet.**_

_Explain yourself._

The dragon was silent.

Toushirou scowled. _You're not as helpful as you think._

No reply.

Ugh. Useless lizard.

Laetri broke the silence. "I can sense one of them."

Indeed, approaching the trio from deep within the one of the tunnels, slowly and silently, was a pair of bulging, black eyes with no pupils. Toushirou watched warily as it advanced nearer. Ugly, winged, hairless, looked somewhat like a dragon – yes, this was a Lethrblaka, although it looked smaller than it should be. The illustrations that Toushirou had looked at back in Ellesméra did the Lethrblaka no justice; it was even uglier in person.

The Lethrblaka hissed, its eyes darkening.

All three drew their weapons.

Toushirou held a hand to his ear and muttered a quick spell to block out his hearing, the other two following suite. Just in time too, as the Lethrblaka opened its beak and Toushirou could practically _feel_ the sound waves erupting from its long beak. Luckily, he wasn't able to hear it, or his eardrums would have probably burst.

The Lethrblaka, seeing that its screech had no effect, stopped its aural assault and lunged at thim, distinct muscles rippling and lethal claws glinting in the limited moonlight. Toushirou caught the attack with Hyourinmaru and, not expecting the sheer strength and weight of the Lethrblaka, stumbled back. His left foot landed on a loose rock.

With a yelp, the former Captain collapsed and landed on his back. The Lethrblaka seemed to smile as it pounced and hooked its clawed feet over his limbs.

Glenwing and Laetri tackled the monster and sliced its wings off with deadly efficiency. The Lethrblaka screeched - not that they heard it.

Toushirou jumped to his feet, eyes narrowing at the thing hatefully. He prepared his Zanpakutou to kill it - he was already feeling the damp air around them for large amounts of ice - but Laetri put his hands on his shoulder. _Don't_, he mouthed, shaking his head slightly. The former Captain glared at the elf, but relented. He sheathed his blade.

Glenwing strode to the wounded Lethrblaka. With an almost admirable nonchalance, he beheaded it.

Well. That was quick.

The severed head rolled at Toushirou's feet. He nudged it slightly, fascinated at the oddly-coloured blood. It was disturbingly blue-green.

Laetri put a hand on his ear and said something. Toushirou dispelled the magic. "What?"

Glenwing was already heading towards the exit. "Let's go. The other Ra'zac are coming."

"Don't you want to kill them?" Toushirou asked quietly.

"No. My vengeance is complete. They have taken my brother; I have taken one of their own."

Toushirou frowned, but followed the elf. He was still peeved that he was caught off guard so easily with the Lethrblaka. The blasted thing even managed to draw blood on his arms! If he had his way, he would have ravaged the coming Ra'zac and frozen their remains for the other Lethrblaka as a warning.

Yes, his pride was _that_ hurt.

An icy presence enveloped him, soothing and stroking his damaged ego. Hyourinmaru whispered words of comfort in his ear, assuring him that indeed, they were stronger than that wretched Lethrblaka. No one could defeat them, the sole surviving Shinigami of the Winter War, that easily.

_Thanks, Hyourinmaru._

_**I do what I can.**_

* * *

A small fire crackled in the night. Three figures sat around it, eating and pondering their thoughts.

"_Kouri, Yuki, Souten Kisshun: I reject_." Toushirou held out his hands and watched as the two little dragons formed a half-oval blue barrier formed around his arms and healed the cuts. Flesh grew back and within seconds, his arms were as good as new.

As soon as he dispelled the barrier, a small headache began to pound in his head. Then, just as soon as it came, it vanished. Toushirou frowned. What was that?

Shrugging, he repeated the same process to his badly bruised legs. Again, that headache. It hammered at the back of his mind.

"Would you like some bread?" Laetri asked, holding out a piece.

"Sure." It was probably only ghost pain, Toushirou decided, taking the offered bread. Maybe the Lethrblakas dipped their claws in poison or something. In any case, Orihime's powers should have healed it completely.

Glenwing was interested in the healing technique. "I have never seen that before."

Toushirou shrugged.

"I did not recognise the incantation you used for that spell."

"And I'd rather not tell," he replied flatly.

Glenwing's lips twitched. "Very wise."

They finished their meal in silence. After that, they laid down and slept. No roofs or tents above their heads. Just the comforting blanket of starts suspended in the sky.

The next morning, they packed their scattered gear and prepared for travel. Laetri suggested they head for Belatona. Toushirou acquiesced. He didn't care.

Glenwing said, "I thank you both for aiding me in my pursuit."

"No problem," Laetri said, waving it away. "We didn't really do anything, and none of us were hurt. Except for the hothead over there."

Laetri winked at him. It seemed like every day, Laetri became cheekier and cheekier towards him. Toushirou made a mental note to do something about that. No way was he going to spend any length of time with someone like Kurosaki. He could barely tolerate the orange-head when they were in the same company.

"This is where we part," Glenwing continued. "I must go to Osilon and tell my mother about Glorfindel's death. There, we will grieve and honour his memory with friends and family. Only then can I continue my mission with a clear head."

"Go for it," Laetri said.

Glenwing bid them farewell.

* * *

Belatona: a city renowned for its skilled craftsmen.

It was a bustling place. Travelling merchants and traders lined the streets. Buyers hoping for good bargains milled around, admiring trinkets and inventions and products from all over the Broddring Kingdom.

Laetri had cast a spell to make them seem more human. Their eyes and Laetri's ears became more rounded. Toushirou's hair was turned from pure white into platinum blond. Laetri's purple irises became blue, and Toushirou's teal eyes became green.

These days, elves in cities were rare outside Du Weldenvarden and Ilirea. If one happened to spot an elf in a human city, most would assume that they were participating in the war. And, as Laetri said, spies were _everywhere_. It was important that they blended in with the crowd.

The two navigated through the throng of humans, occasionally stopping to examine some of the merchandise.

"There's someone watching us," Laetri muttered. He bent over to scrutinise a fine piece of ruby broach. "Black hood, pale skin, lean build... Red eyes."

"Can you see his hair?" Toushirou asked. He knew where this was going. He just hoped he was wrong. A fight in the middle of Belatona could be disastrous.

"It is covered by his hood," he replied. "Just in case, I think we should get out of here."

"Right."

Together, they pushed through the dense crowd and eventually made their way to the outskirts of Belatona. They didn't stop there. They kept running until they reached the shores of Leona Lake, fully aware of the figure tailing them.

"He followed us," Laetri stated obviously.

"That, I did."

Laetri and Toushirou turned. A man in black sauntered leisurely like he had all the time in the world. Stringy red hair hung limp down his neck while maroon eyes glinted with maliciousness and cruel intent. A sword was attached to his hip. A black shield was strapped on his back.

"A Shade," Laetri breathed, settling into a fighting stance. Toushirou unsheathed Hyourinmaru.

"I am Sarun," the Shade said. "And you are agents of King Evandar." He drew his sword. "Galbatorix promised me rewards beyond measure if I bring him the head of King Evandar."

Incensed, Laetri snarled, "Go to hell!" Faster than the eye could see, he drew his sword and lunged at Sarun.

Sarun easily blocked the attack. The swords released a shower of sparks as both opponents pushed against each other with alarming strength. "Pathetic," he scoffed.

Toushirou flash stepped behind Sarun, but the Shade had been expecting that. Sarun twisted and, grabbing a hold of Laetri's wrist, threw the elf at him with unexpected force.

"Oomph!" Toushirou flew back and landed on a pile of inconveniently placed rocks, Laetri on top of him. "Get off..." Gah, it seemed like ever since he left Du Weldenvarden, he had been losing every fight he got into. Did he underestimate the inhabitants of Alagaësia, or was he just getting soft?

"Sorry." Laetri lifted himself up.

"Such arrogance, challenging me, a Shade," Sarun said.

"You're the arrogant one!" Laetri yelled. He rushed at him again. This time, when Sarun blocked his sword, he didn't stop. He kept going. Sarun was forced to step back as Laetri executed a series of complex katas and forms, combined from both elven swordplay and Toushirou's Japanese Zanjutsu.

Toushirou lifted himself up and joined the fight. He slashed his sword, intending to cut at the Shade's neck. He met the steel of another blade that appeared in Sarun's left hand.

Ten minutes in, it was clear Sarun was more than a match for both of them. He was able to cut and wound them while defending himself from Laetri's fast strikes and Toushirou's unfamiliar techniques. His shield protected his back nicely.

Toushirou dodged a cut aimed at his neck and slashed Hyourinmaru at Sarun. The Shade sidestepped and reciprocated with a slice to his arm. Releasing a growl of frustration, Toushirou advanced again and tried to disarm his opponent.

Laetri, fighting Sarun's left hand, drew his knife and slashed the Shade's cheek.

Sarun jumped back a good distance away. He smiled a spiteful grin, blood dripping from the cut. "This is nice. I haven't played like this in a while."

Laetri breathed heavily. He had numerous small cuts all over his torso and a deep cut on this thigh.

Toushirou wasn't all that better off. He also had numerous cuts, and he was pretty sure his right wrist was either fractured or broken. Only the numbing effects of his spiritual pressure kept the pain at bay. Speaking of which, he should probably release his Shikai. But what if Laetri got caught in the ice? They had never practiced fighting together with Toushirou in Shikai, so Toushirou wouldn't know if Laetri would be fast enough to evade his ice. What if he accidentally –

Without warning, Laetri cried out in pain, clutching his head as if experiencing the worst headache in history.

A strong, mental force attacked Toushirou's mental defences. The Shinigami staggered from the blow. Sarun's attack didn't waver; he kept assaulting Toushirou's mind with unbelievable strength. He was immobilised. He couldn't walk – he didn't _dare_ walk. All his concentration was focused on keeping Sarun out of his thoughts.

Sarun put his sword under Laetri's chin. "I shall enjoy cutting up your body, elf." He sliced.

Blood gushed from his neck. Laetri didn't move. Even with a fatal wound, he was still focused on keeping Sarun out of his mind.

"No..." Toushirou pushed back against Sarun's attacks and battered the Shade's defences. But his attacks weren't strong. Sarun merely laughed at his attempts. He seriously regretted not practicing mental combat.

"You cannot defeat me, boy... Or should I say Captain Hitsugaya?"

_What the...?_

_**Go**_, Hyourinmaru urged. _**You must save Laetri. I will protect your mind.**_

_Can we still use our Shikai?_

_**I will try.**_

_Thanks._ Toushirou strengthened his grip of Hyourinmaru. He could still sense Sarun trying to storm his mind, but Hyourinmaru had taken over and projected his own thoughts to protect both of their minds.

He formed a ball of yellow energy in his hand and used it to draw an inverted yellow triangle. "_Bakudou #30: Shitotsu Sansen!_" Bursts of energy from three points hit Sarun and slammed him into the trunk of a nearby tree. Toushirou hurried over to Laetri's side.

"Ow," Laetri whispered. He coughed up blood. The blood from his neck rushed out faster.

"Shut up," Toushirou commanded. He placed the flat of Hyourinmaru's blade on the wound. "_Kouri, Yuki, Souten Kisshun: I reject._" The little dragons rose from his hilt and obediently started healing Laetri.

His head pounded.

"Gaahh!" Amazingly, Sarun broke free of the spell, tipping over the tree in the process. He glared at the Shinigami hatefully.

"You!" Sarun charged at him, and Toushirou was barely able to repel the downwards thrust of the taller man's blade. "How _dare_ you! How _dare_ you! You will pay for that, Shinigami! Deyja!" the Shade snarled, pointing a finger at Toushirou. Invisible power cut through the air.

The Shinigami recoiled. The magic was working through his soul, seeking to extinguish the light of afterlife that bound him and his essence into a quasi-solid form. So this was the Shinigami version of dying by magic...

_**Master! Resist!**_

Toushirou, with one humongous effort, overthrew the magic seeking to kill him and barked, "_Shou!_"

Sarun staggered back. He stepped onto the water.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Water flowed down his blade. A chain with a curved blade shot from the hilt of his Zanpakutou. Gathering his spiritual pressure (and making sure Laetri was safe), Toushirou jumped up and swung Hyourinmaru, forming a Chinese ice dragon from its tip and aimed it at the lake. It hit the waters of Leona Lake, freezing the entire body of water... and Sarun. His feet were trapped in the waters.

"Jierda!" Sarun barked, pointing at his feet. The ice cracked very slightly. He attempted to lift his legs, but the ice held fast.

A savage cry from Toushirou's left startled the both of them. Laetri, who had apparently escaped from the healing barrier, went flying at Sarun, cutting off his arm and punching the Shade in the face. His nose broke with an audible crack.

Toushirou winced. He sealed his Shikai, knowing that it was better to let Laetri finish this fight. The elf was terrifying when angry.

"That's for slitting my neck, bastard," growled Laetri, his slanted eyes narrowing dangerously.

Sarun hissed and clutched his head. He muttered indiscernible words to himself.

Laetri smiled cruelly. "Did I mention that I am _much_ better at attacking mental barriers than protecting my own?"

Toushirou glanced at the elf warily. "Laetri..."

"You... will not win," Sarun panted. Then he shuddered and groaned.

Laetri smirked. "I win."

Sarun stilled.

Laetri picked up his abandoned sword and positioned it above Sarun's heart. "As I said... Arrogant." He stabbed the Shade.

There was a brief moment of stillness.

Sarun opened his mouth and wailed. His skin faded, turned transparent, revealing the bright spirits possessing the body. The spirits throbbed, growing larger and larger. The skin on Sarun's abdomen split. The spirits, still glowing brightly, viciously tore apart Sarun's body and escaped.

Toushirou watched the scene. His eyes tracked one particular orb of white light. Its spiritual pressure... It cannot be... Was it possible that –

"Yes!" Laetri whooped, jumping and pumping his fists.

The moment was killed. Toushirou sighed.

"Yes! We actually survived a Shade! Not only that, but we killed it!"

"Mmhmm."

"Only one person has ever defeated a Shade and lived," Laetri continued, elated. "We're going to go down in history as Shadeslayers! I can't wait to tell – " He stopped. Clearing is throat, he said somberly, "Uh, right. We should go now. And heal."

"Yes..." Toushirou sat down and used healing Kidou to heal himself. His hands glowed green as he passed it along cuts, bruises, and his fractured (or broken) wrist.

Laetri cocked his head at the sight. "I've never seen that before. I thought you used that barrier thing to heal yourself?"

"I do. But I don't want to rely on it all the time."

"Right." The elf laid down. "Might as well camp out here. The stars are beautiful tonight."

Toushirou blinked. He hadn't even realised that night had fallen.

"I'll build the fire," Laetri said. "You just keep healing yourself. Or something. I'm restless. Adrenaline still surging through me after that fight."

"You almost died," Toushirou said plainly.

"But I didn't. And therefore it is irrelevant."

"It would have been relevant if I had not healed you."

"True. But you did. And therefore it is irrelevant."

Toushirou rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**The Ancient Language**_

_Deyja – Die_

_Jierda - Break_

* * *

_**Japanese**_

_Bakudou #30: Shitotsu Sansen – Way of Binding #30: Beak-Thrust Tri-Flash_

_Bakudou #63: Sajou Sabaku – Way of Binding #63: Chainlink Chain Bonds_

_Hadou – Way of Destruction_

_Hadou #31: Shakkahou – Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon_

_Hadou #90: Kurohitsugi – Way of Destruction #90: Black Coffin_

_Jikai seyo, Rondaniini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai, mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga ii! Bakudou #9: Geki! – Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Way of Binding #9: Strike!_

_Nijimidasu kondaku no monshou! Fusonnaru kyouki no utsuwa! Wakiagari hiteishi! Shibire matataki! Nemuri wo samatageru! Hakousuru tetsu no oujou! Taezu jikaisuru doro no ningyou! Ketsugouseyo! Hanpatsuseyo! Chi ni michi onore no muryoku wo shire! Hadou #90: Kuro – ! – Seeping crest of turbidity! Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Way of Destruction #90: Black – !_

_Shou – Thrust_

_Souten Kisshun – Twin Sacred Return Shield_

* * *

… Yes. I stole Glorfindel's name from Tolkein. And the name "Sarun" was kind of inspired by Sauron. I can't come up with good names. Deal with it.I'm sorry if there's a lot of Japanese, but any spell incantation is going to be written in its original language. Kidou still working when chanted in English doesn't make sense to me. It's like trying to cast a spell in Dwarvish (or any other language other than the Ancient Language). Just like the Ancient Language is the language of magic for the people in Alagaësia, Japanese is the language of magic for the Japanese Shinigami.


End file.
